


Obsessive

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Tentacle Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: There’s a fine line between love and obsession that can be hard to decipher, especially when you’re an alien.Venom is determined to keep Eddie to himself and doesn’t care how Eddie feels about that.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Obsessive

"I don’t want this! What part of that can’t you understand?" I throw my hands in the air, anger pulsing through my veins. "Y-you, whatever you are! Get the fuck out of my body!"  
In response black tendrils curl up my bare arms and a head sticks out from my shoulder.  
****"We were having such fun, Eddie. You cannot wish to be rid of us."****  
The voice sounds almost amused, white eyes giving away nothing.   
"No, this isn’t fun anymore. You’ve been feeding on my organs. I’m getting rid of you."  
****"Eddie is overreacting. We did nothing that would kill you. We would never lose such a perfect host..."****  
I clench my fists and try to turn away, so full of emotion that my mind refuses to process, what’s happening?  
"No. This isn’t right." I fight to form a response as endorphins flood my brain and somewhere inside I know he’s playing with the chemicals in my body in an attempt to get me to submit.   
****"But Eddie feels so good with us. Eddie feels safe."**** The voice is soft and low, cooing in my ear and making everything feel hazy and slow. I try to remember why I was upset in the first place, loosing all semblance of thought when one tendril lovingly cups my face.   
I feel my body moving but I’m not the one in control anymore and my weight collapses into the softness of my bedsheets. I don’t even remember leaving the kitchen.  
****"we’ve shown Eddie how much pleasure we can give..."****  
My back arches and I feel something slip past the elastic waistband into my underwear. Suddenly shock has cleared my mind of the mist and I’m fighting to regain control.   
"No, no, no. This is wrong. I don’t want this."  
The semi-humanoid black shape halts its ministrations and looks me in the face, teeth displayed and saliva dripping.   
****"Eddie has never had any complaints before."****  
"That was different." I steel my voice. "I wanted it then, I don’t now."  
****"We see. What must we do in order to keep Eddie?"**** the voice speaks more to itself than to me.  
I use the moment I have been given to collect my thoughts and get back up out of bed.   
"Nothing. I’m going to the hospital and getting you out of me. Carlton Drake can take you right back to wherever it is you came from."  
****"You are not. We will never allow it."****  
The voice is booming in my head and my feet stick hard to the floor. No matter how hard I try I can’t move an inch.  
"You don’t have a choice. Let me go!" I shout, voice cracking with panic that swells In my guts.  
****"You are wrong."**** blackness wraps around my ankles and squeezes tightly. ****"You will not leave us."****  
I push down the fear, if I stay angry then I can’t think about how I want to puke.   
"You’re a fucking parasite, get off me."  
I don’t even have a second to think about my mistake before I’m pulled back into the wall so hard I hear the plaster crack. My head hits the wall and for a split second I feel blood spilling onto my hair before the wound is healed by my unwanted companion. I groan, the pain vibrating through my skull. The Symbiote growls, body forming before me and sharp teeth inches from my face.  
****"We hope Eddie is proud of himself. We have no other choice."****  
I try to speak, fighting the lump which swells in my throat.  
"Of course you have a choice. Just let me go. You can find somebody else-"  
****"No! No other being will do! We have one host and it is you. We do not care if you are willing."****  
The voice cuts me off, loud and angry which slowly turns to a dangerous hiss. His long tongue caresses my face, leaving a slimy trail over my cheek like a mark of ownership.  
"Please..." my words shake and I feel tears prick my eyes. Why am I begging? I should be angry. "Don’t do this."  
The inky black restraints that pin me to the wall loosen and my feet touch the floor.   
****"Oh Eddie. We cannot lose such an outstanding host. This doesn’t have to happen, embrace us again. Everything will be as it was."****  
His voice seems to soften and for a moment I think I see a flash of regret in his eyes.   
My whole body aches to forget any intention of leaving him and go back to what we had. I’d give anything to be cradled in a cocoon of tendrils and to feel safe...  
No. I’m not safe here, not while that parasite is inside me. He’s eating my organs, killing me from the inside out. My whole body shakes with rage and betrayal. He’s not sorry. I’m being manipulated.   
"Wow." I steel my shaking voice. "You’re good, you almost had me believing you. Well you’re not going to win, do you understand? I’m not alone here, I’ve got friends. Annie will know somethings wrong. She’ll get you out of me I swear!"  
The mouth turns up in an ugly smile, cruel teeth displayed.  
****"Your friends? Do you really think they care about you? Annie left you. She found a better replacement. You’re just a reminder of her old life... a life she would rather forget. Let her go..."****  
I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, he has to be wrong, I have to believe that she wants to help me or I’ll lose hope. "That’s not true."  
I speak through clenched teeth. "E-even if it is I won’t stop trying to get rid of you."  
I’m met with silence. Suddenly the room is too quiet and the only sound is my rapid breathing. We hang in suspension, bodies inches apart and frozen.  
****"You...Will...Not..."**** His voice returns, slow and filled with so much rage that I lose my breath. ****"I do not care how you feel. I do not care if I have to puppet this body like a fucking meat suit, I will. We belong together."****  
As if to prove his point my legs move backwards without my control until I’m pressed back against the wall.   
****"And while we are on the subject of Annie..."** his voice rumbles ** "I am not afraid to kill her... and Dan and everyone else on this planet until it is only us. I will rip off her head and eat it, I will make you watch as the light leaves her eyes. You cannot stop me, do you understand?"****  
All the breath leaves my lungs and I’m reeling.  
"No... please. Leave her out of this."  
****"The choice is yours, Eddie. If you want to save those lives then cooperate. Stop fighting us."****  
I hang my head for a moment. I can’t cry, not now. My whole body shakes, not at all steadied by the blackness that grasps both my wrists.   
After a moment I heave in a breath, trying not to let the wetness that suddenly streaks my face show itself.   
"Fuck....okay." I breathe, letting my body slump, only the Symbiote keeping me upright.   
Instead of seeping back through my skin the blackness envelopes me and carries me to my bed, rippling over my body like waves.   
****"Good. We want Eddie."****  
I don’t respond, don’t even blink. My body isn’t mine anymore so what’s the point?  
I hit the bed and lay still as my body is ravaged by floods of endorphins and black tendrils.  
He fucks me hard, harder than I’m used to. He used to be gentle, he used to care about me. What happened?   
At some point I might’ve thought he loved me, but this isn’t love.  
This is obsession.... and It hurts.


End file.
